A Night At Denny's
by freak-4-God
Summary: What happens when Sakura is on her way to the bank and gets pulled over by a cute poilice officer? Is that... Uchiha Itachi? AU


A/N: Honestly, I have no clue why I thought of this. It just struck me while I was reading. Anyway, enjoy.

**One-shot: Complete**

**Author: Freak-4-God**

**Words: 1,008**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, like **_**I'M **_**going to own Naruto. Psht.**

Sakura banged her head against the steering wheel. "I am such an idiot. How could I not have any cash on me?" she sighed and started up her red Hummer. The engine roared to life as she backed out of Denny's. She had already had her meal when she realized she had no money on her. She had worked out with the strangely blue-haired manager that she would leave her license with them while she went to get money.

She was just down the road when she saw red lights flashing behind her. 'Oh no…'

She pulled over and waited. When she looked in her mirror to see the officer she nearly choked. It was Itachi Uchiha. The last time she saw him was in high school. He was the older brother of her best friend Sasuke. She slid down in her seat as he approached.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice when he was right outside her window. Itachi smirked for a second before bringing her back to reality and knocking on her window.

Sakura startled and looked at the window. She blushed and she rolled down her window, and smiled sheepishly.

"License and registration?"

Her smile froze. 'Oh _Shit_'.

She leaned over to get the registration papers from her glove box and handed them to him.

"Um, Officer Uchiha-san?"

He glanced at her and motioned for her to continue talking.

'Oh god, this is so embarrassing.'

She glanced away when she told him the story of how she couldn't pay for her dinner, and was going to the bank to get the money.

All she heard was silence as she glanced at Itachi through her lashes. She balked when she realized how amused he looked.

"Denny's on 21st?" he asked. The look she gave him confirmed his suspicion. He told her to come with him as he walked back to his car. She nervously got out, locked the door and followed him.

"Your not," she questioned quietly, "taking me to jail are you?" she heard him let out a small laugh before he open up the passenger door for her. "No I'm not. We're going to Denny's."

Sakura looked up at him startled. "But, I don't have the money yet. The bank is down that way," she indicated pointing to Konoha National.

He simply smirked and continued driving the way she came when they pulled into Denny's he walked over to her side to open her door. She assumed it was because you couldn't open the door from the inside. They walked into Denny's and Itachi spoke to the waitress before she disappeared into the back. A minute later the same manager came out and walked right up to Itachi.

"Yo Itachi, how'd it going? Why did you stop by, I know your not one for social business." Sakura just stared at them. Now that she saw them together, she did remember a strangely blue-haired guy that always hung around him. 'Akatsuki' was their group name, if she remembered all the times Sasuke complained about them.

"Kisame. I believe you have this woman's license?" It was then Kisame turned to see her. He stared at her blankly before laughing. "Oh yeah. Kitten looked scared, thinking I was gonna report her to the cops or something. Yeah, her license is right here," he whipped the license out and grinned, "and it doesn't do her justice, does it Itachi?" He let out a loud laugh and some of the customers looked at him.

Itachi shook his head, "No it does not. How much was her meal?" Sakura gave Itachi a look, but figured it was some cop thing.

"12.87 tax included. Why Itachi, gonna buy her dinner, eh?" he gave off another laugh, though this one was quieter than the last. Itachi merely reached into his pocket, took out his wallet and handed Kisame a 20. Kisame looked shocked but went around to the register and rung it up.

"7.13 is your change," he put on a fake smile that showed all of his teeth, "Have a nice night, and come back."

Itachi just sighed and turned to Sakura who was looking at him with a look half in awe and half nervousness. He raised his eyebrow. What was wrong with the girl?

"Did you just," she started making hand gestures between him, Kisame, and her, "just… buy me _dinner_?" the last work was spoken almost in a squeak. If it were any other guy she would have insisted she could pay for herself. Though the current circumstances and the fact he was a police officer right now stopped her.

He gave her a slight nod and walked toward the police car. She heisted for a second, looked back at Kisame who gave her a 'do I look like _I _know what he's doing?' look and ran after him. She hopped into the seat and buckled herself up. He took off after checking his mirrors and drove back to her car. When he pulled up next to it, she didn't know what to say. It was about 2 in the morning and no cars were in sight. She turned in the seat to thank him, but the look in his eyes stopped her. He leaned towards her, his ponytail sliding off his shoulder and caressed her shoulder. His mouth was next to her ear and his breath washed over her ear. "Have a nice night… Sakura." She shivered when his voice spoke her name. He pulled back with an amused look in his eyes. She choked out a small 'thank-you' opened her door and rushed over to her car. Unlocking it and opening the door in one movement, she started the car and drove off. It wasn't until she was half way home that she realized two things. One, she opened the door and it wasn't childproof locked. So technically, he opened the door for her and paid for her meal. And the second…

Well. She had dinner with his family tomorrow night.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I do appreciate reviews, but who doesn't?


End file.
